


years

by ElmyFics



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmyFics/pseuds/ElmyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored and this happened. no hate...pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	years

**Author's Note:**

> nope

Your running through a field. Hes in front of you smiling back at you and telling you to hurry up. So you chace him as fast as you can and you tackle him to the ground and end up playfighting for hours. You sit down to your picnic giggling like idiots whilst feeding each other strawberrys and making flower crowns. Your on the way home, he glances at you and blushes, with a glint in his eyes he turns towards the road hoping you didnt see. You get home and dance around in your PJs for a while until you get tired so he sits on the sofa and wraps you up cuddling you closer. Grabbing the remote and switching on the tv. Eventually you fall asleep with a faint smile on your lips. Happy.

Your running through a field. Hes infront of you yelling for you to hurry up. You look to your right to see a young boy with a huge grin, he looks just like his dad. And to your left, a girl with so much hope in her eyes that her happiness radiates onto you. You sit down were you always do. Laughing like lunatics whilst your son plays football and you teach your daughter how to make her first ever flower crown. Your on the way home in the car, with the kids arguing in the back. He looks at you and blushes, with that same old glint in his eyes he turns back to the road hoping you didnt see him. You get home and your kis run up stairs to play some silly game.Your tired from the day so he lays on the couch wrapping you up and cuddling you impossibly closer. And again. You fall asleep with a faint smile playing on your lips. Happy.

Your walikng through a field. Your hand brushing against every blade of grass you walk past. You sit where he used sit and remeber all the giggles and try to remeber how to make flower crowns. You get the bus home. Like always. When you get inside you turn on the slow songs softly swaying your hips to the beat. Your cold and tired. So you wrap yourself up in his old coat softly crying and eventually faling to sleep. One lonley tear slipping down your cheek. Broken.

R.I.P to the lost loved ones in your lifes <3 :)  
it gets better, i promise  
peace out my turtles


End file.
